Transfer Mechanics (Term)
Transfer: '(Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON -- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Channel/Donor position: Channel grasps Gen arms just below the elbow (with the fingers), spreads handling tentacles to immobilize arms, then slides out tiny laterals. (Source: Index card file. SIME DICTIONARY) (Kill) The process by which the renSime absorbs selyn from the Gen, usually resulting in the Gen's death. (Source: Index card file. HOUSE OF ZEOR -- Transfer position) (1) Sime hand gripping Gen wrists, tentacles twined around forearms, lip-to-lip. Sime mouth "hard set. Gen feeling of being pulled inside out when Klyd was burning Hugh. (2) Sime~Sime position includes twined laterals. (3) For donation (Norbom) --- Klyd lays him down and sits down -- takes his hands, searches out nerves of the forearms, makes lateral contact. Donation: Gen doesn't feel a thing. (4) Enam's attack: tentacles lashed about her wrists (5) Exposes transport nerve nodes to the Gen. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Third Draft --- Channel from GN donating selyn) Functioning on secondary system. Primary system shunted out at vriamic node. Channel lowers showfield to begin the selyn flow. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Third Draft) Even very slow selyn flow: turbulance of even small selyn movement transmits across the barriers through the levels --- this can set off the barrier reflex at the appropriate barrier (Rizdel: TN-3) --- actually only the onset turbulance transmits across the level barriers. As flow speed increases, the deeper levels calm. No selyn crossed those barriers except when they were flat. In First Order Donor/channel transfer, these are flat, as if there were no levels. "The Gen became one unified energy level spilling over with life and warmth." (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html -- Channel from Gen donating selyn: Digen from Rizdel) Channel adjusts his showfield to the Gen's field. This allows channel to take selyn at a controlled rate. (1) At first contact, channel is very gently feeling out the barriers if only a superficial, GN-3 level donation, doesn't pay much attention to barriers separating GN-3 and GN-2 levels. Can hit it but won't draw through it. Gages strength of barriers and how fast he can draw through them without hurting the Gen. (2) Switches his attention inward, expecting Gen condition to remain stable. "Blind" at this point. When attention is inward, can "see" Gen's condition reflected in his own system. "Blind" spot is longest in Third Order Channels -- First Order ones can nearly "see" through the commitment point. If Gen lowers barriers at this point, channel may find himself drawing selyn too rapidly (strong gradient against lesser resistence), Gen may feel selyn flow and panic (Rizdel's problem -- this feeling has bad memories for him.) A Donor drops his barriers at this point, apparently in response to the commitment, and suffers no damage. Way to prevent unwanted transfer is to raise showfield to match the Gen's and then stabilize above the Gen's potential (no flxuation of own field equals no fluxuation in Donor's --- SELYUR NAGER. (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html -- Channel satisfying personal Need from Donor -- Digen from Imrahan) Channel hyperconscious, focused in on himself selyn flow passes up arms to viramic node in chest, then down body, awakening nodes as it goes --- must be perfectly balanced --- but flow must be regulated to allow for varying rates at which storage system can take up selyn. Null-point or equipotential point: When fields of Donor and channel are "equal," flow slows and stops (smaller variances in flow become more significant at this point). Normal for a channel to take control of transfer from a donor of lesser sensitivity at this point. Channel lowers showfield by running selyn already received into deeper storage, begins to draw selyn -- transfer time less than a minute to this point. Requires instantaneous change on the part of the Donor, who has been holding back, keeping resistance up to control flow variances, and level barriers -- particularly Im, who has been compensating, slowing down because of Digen's lateral scar -- now must lower barriers and experience rapid draw/flow. Donor can regain control of the transfer by matching his resistance to the channel's draw rate if he can "see" the fields. (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html -- Channel to renSime or channel: Digen to Madhur) Method developed by Householding channels over many generations, though not meant to be used on channels -- Digen can do it for a Second Order Channel. Channel plays the role of a Gen, faking the Gen barriers and approximating emotional responses while supplying selyn at speed and quantity demanded. Channel raises showfield to begin the transfer. Giving channel should feel "singing resonances of nerve and flesh" after such a donation. (Source: Index card file. OPERATION HIGH TIME -- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/oht.html) Gen~Sime transfer is instinctive. Sime~Sime transfer has to be learned. Mairis, in putting Senator Fieldman to sleep, takes first level of selyn-store, making him a General Order Donor (GN). Gives Ronald first transfer, forcing selyn through, enough to hold him till full lateral development. (Source: Index card file. Letter from Marion Zimmer Bradley to Jacqueline Lichtenberg -- October 3, 1975) Dozens of different modes of transfer -- over the generations every Householding had evolved its own, through trial and error. But the Tecton, as it developed, for excellent and practical reasons, had developed a strict code for transfer. Had been completely divorced from any kind of emotional dependency. Digen: How people can violate their deepest instincts because they are convinced it is for the greater good of other people for whom they feel responsible. 'Transfer Abort: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Regular, suicide. Sime aborts when in a dependency on someone else; channel when sensing Gen pain; Digen on Ilyana when he feels self-disgust. Symptoms: slam hypoconscious, then duoconscious, wrenching shock, limp and hurting. Laterals hard knots drawn far up into lateral sheaths (traumatized). Also whole body going rigid. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Third Draft) When a channel aborts a personal transfer, it often (generally) results in death for the channel. Two types of abort -- SIMPLE ABORT and SUICIDE ABORT. SUICIDE ABORT --- Channel's last resort to prevent injury to a Gen -- set off if a channel goes into a Killmode attack. Said to be a pleasant way to die. Suicide abort isn't somethng that is used to uphold the letter of Tecton law. to avoid shock-qualifying Rizdel It is used to protect Gens. Digen didn't take an abort because he knew there was an alternative better for Rizdel. Digen's experience in suicide abort: "He floated in bliss and limbo. Aware of nothing but a peculiar voiceless pleasure." (Digen just begins the abort, is pulled out of it by Ilyana's presence.) Im's father calculated that a third of all channels primary abort problems are merely electrolyte imbalances. Concocted a drink composed of half trin tea and half a mixture of orange, grapefruit and lemon juice to use in balancing electrolytes in the body before transfer. Both Digen and Im apparently drink the stuff. (In another draft, add "pilah" as citrus juice. Old family recipe, doesn't mention father's calculations. Transfer Abort Backlash: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Backlash from suddenly broken selyn contact. Digen takes an abort off Joel Hogan (of out-of-control entran outfunction) -- puts him into convulsions, senseless for minutes. Comes out with dull thudding ache in region of vriamic node. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Third Draft) SHENSHAY -- thought to occur only between Donor and channel. Digen thinks it happened Rizdel and his renSime friend, Giles. Transfer Burn: '(Source: Index card file. SIME DICTIONARY) Injury resulting when a sime craws selyn too deeply or too rapidly for the Gen's capacity. Also TRANSFER SHOCK. 'Transfer Dependency: (Source: Index card file. SIME DICTIONARY) The state of being able to accept transfer only from a particular Donor. Transfer dependency always accompanies Lortuen/Torluen/Orhuen. Fades with time (and the absence of the Donor.) Transfer Denial: The holding off of transfer. The scheduled transfer time is allowed to pass, "denying" the transfer. This may be done for several kinds of purposes. Denial is a practice in Zeor to develop a channel's abilities, and to fine-tune the channel's judgement about his/her own limits as well as to explore the differences in vriamic node performance after different intervals of denial. Denial is done In-Test, to determine the channel's limits and calculate the channel's current Proficiency Rating, so Controllers can calculate which Donors to assign to the channel and when. Transfer Dormancy: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Solution for Im's underdraw --- go off transfer (keep away from simes in need) --- will become "normalized" (governors not allowing overproduction.) Given time, production rate will equal the DIFFUSION loss rate and Gen will feel normal. Tapping the GN levels relieves the immediate pressure without causing sensation of selyn movement (felt only at the TN levels) which must be avoided to attain transfer dormancy. Transfer Room: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) A large room (Im's and Digen's) has two contour lounges, a monitor's chair, shower and kitchenette. Part of the transfer SUITE in Westfield Sime Center transfer wing --- Transfer suite set aside for channel's personal use. A large central waiting room, filled with scattered sofas and chairs, heavily insulated and supplied with all imaginable comforts. A number of small, private transfer rooms opened off it. Transfer Shock: (Source: Index card file. HOUSE OF ZEOR) Klyd agrees to take Hugh in as a victim of transfer shock -- expects to render him unconscious for about 3 hours. Hugh finds the experience like being pulled inside out --- "...every nerve was afire with rushing sparks if pain that left blackness in their wake." When Hugh wakes after more than 10 hours he can't move: whole body a mass of pain and very wesk. Treated with Fosebine. Contact leaves burn bruises on the Gen's skin (at least on those Killed) "Thrino's" death --- Attacker makes 5th contact point, then "a moment of bone-snapping rigor followed by instant death. Gen's nervous system is "usually one colossal resistance," which is why a swift transfer damages Gen's cells. (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON --- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) "Burned." A Gen woman might die even from the miscarriage of a channel embryo (draw rate burned her). Marks of a person dead of transfer shock: blood uncoagulated, no appreciable rigor mortis, virtually zero selyn field. There should be some selyn field there in a recent death. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Severe shock: Cardiac arrest, brain hemorrhage, simple respiratory failure if victim doesn't die in first seconds. Hogan says survival rate at hospital for transfer shock victims is about 1%. About 90% at Sime Center. Throbbing, bursting headache, seeps down spinal cord to burn in lower back. "Severe postburn depression" --- Lankh. Transfer Signals: (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) Code of tiny pressures and movements used to communicate between channel and Donor during transfer. Trautholo: (Source: Index card file. SIME DICTIONARY) A pre-transfer state in which the sime's and Gen's selyn fields are attuned. If prolonged, it can lead to transfer dependency. (trow-tho'-lo) (Source: Index card file. SIME SURGEON -- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/surgeon/SURGEON1.html) Tecton code allowed it to last no longer than three minutes to avoid an emotional or physical dependency. Householdings routinely prolonged it for hours to ease channels' discomfort and sharpen Need. Tecton tolerated trautholo, since it had to be practiced to be preserved (couldn't do it in writing.) Gen initiates the trautholo -- performs Gen equivalent of commitment. Channel feels this through empathy -- Donor at this point emotionally and almost physically in transfer. Donor controls, picks moment to initiate transfer, but can't pull away, which would initiate Kill-mode attack or suicide abort to avoid same. A calm anticipation of transfer, which sharpens Need and brings feeling of alive-ness --- surrender without worry to the Donor's control. Resulting dependency is called a "trautholo dependency," sometimes abbreviated as simply trautholo. A Sime~Sime equivalent exists. Channel enticing Need by falling into perfect synch with the other sime. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER) "Special state of transfer readiness." Handled with dread respect by Tecton Donors, seems natural as breathing to Ilyana. (Source: Index card file. UNTO ZEOR, FOREVER -- Third Draft) A pre-transfer state in which such a precise attunement (see SELYUR NAGER) has been achieved. If, at this point, the Donor attempts to withdraw, it triggers the sime Kill reflex. If Trautholo is protracted, it can cause a Transfer Dependency. Source: Index card file, THE CHANNEL'S EXEMPTION --- http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/ce.html Card notation -- Jean's "third whatsis") Brian Inkar: "whole nervous system had slipped into perfect resonance with Yone's." Yone says to himself that Brian now has a "hold on him" that he hopes to break before next transfer. Category:Transfer Mechanics